


In the face of betrayal

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo ESP
Genre: Different Villages AU, Gen, Hiruzen being a dumbass, M/M, Obito is an Uzu shinobi, Tokyo ESP AU, Uzu is kind of pissed at Konoha for the whole invasion thing, and an esper, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Uzu was destroyed. That's what people said for years after the invasion. Then, Konoha captures a young shinobi bearing a very familiar symbol and with a completely different story.-KakaObi weeks Day 3Prompt Different Villages and a nice crossover with Tokyo ESP
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	In the face of betrayal

“We don’t want you there,” Obito says calmly, the complete opposite of the snarls and growls he was sending them just moments before. “Don’t you even understand that?”

“Explain,” Hiruzen demands, eyes hard.

Obito laughs, his eyes showing his clear amusement. “When you betrayed us, when Kiri and Iwa invaded Uzu and left ruins and destruction and corpses behind them before we managed to push them back- what do you think happened after? Do you think that everything was all right? That the land wasn’t rotting? That the people weren’t dying? Do you really think you have any kind of right to pretend anything from us?  _ Traitor _ .”

“I didn’t betray Uzushiogakure! No shinobi of mine did,  _ child _ ,” Hiruzen growls, refraining from hitting the boy in front of him.

“Funny, Iwa and Kiri said the opposite.”

“What do you mean, ‘ttebane?!” Kushina half screams, half asks, emotions high.

Obito hums. “Uzu shinobi eventually managed to repel the invasion, though it was a close call, closed the borders and then proceeded to start the most vicious investigation ever. There were prisoners, from Iwa and Kiri. They were promised a safe return to their home village in exchange of a truthful answer. All of them agreed to it, and I’m not talking about five or six people, I’m talking about hundreds. They were all asked the same question: ‘did you get inside by yourselves, or did someone else aid you?’. They said Konoha had told them, that Konoha had told their Kages how to circumnavigate the whirlpools, how to pass undetected through the Rift, where all the traps were. All of them. Both the Mizukage and the Tsuchigake confirmed it, even if only recently. And you’re here, telling me that you didn’t do it? When there’s evidence? We know who we trust. I know who  _ I _ trust. And you, Hiruzen, aren’t it.”

* * *

Once they leave, Obito starts to relax. While what he told them is true, there’s more he purposefully left out, among it the actual reason Uzu choose to withdraw away and to close off the borders, bringing people to believe in its destruction.

He is aware of the camera pointed on him, the only reason his only restraint is a pair of chakra blocking wrist braces. None of this will stop him from going home, whether Konoha like it or not. His eyes glow a bright purple and his body glitches, like static on a TV screen. A faint sound of buzzing starts, but then before the man on the opposite side of the camera can do anything, Obito disappears.

* * *

“I don’t understand,” Kakashi says, looking at Obito.

Obito sighs. “Kakashi, think. Uzu isn’t that big of a village and when the invasion happened, people literally walked over corpses; there were so many you couldn’t avoid to. But, a lot of chakra also went around. Chakra that people then re-absorbed into their system. Chakra is organic; it means it has a duration, it has a life. Let’s think about food. You plant the tree, and it takes a while but it grows. Then, flowers bloom and those flowers leave the place for fruit. However, if you don’t eat those fruits they fall down and decompose. The same goes from chakra.”

Kakashi seems to understand, but some of his confusion remains. “What does it have to do with those weird abilities you all have?”

“The amount of chakra going around attracted the attention of… something. It’s an animal, but not really? I think it’s a weird summon, others think it’s a chakra construct. Anyway. This penguin-”

“Penguin?” Kakashi asks, befuddled.

“Yes, a penguin. Now shut up and let me explain,” Obito shots back. “Now, this penguin- we named it Peggy- came along as the invasion was still happening. I tried asking around to those that saw it happening, but no one could decide on the right ‘version’ of facts, so I’m giving you an abridged story. Basically, Peggy is the Collector. He has the ability to give and take ESP abilities, and those abilities manifest as glowing see-through fishes that Peggy leads around. From what we researched, those abilities can’t be passed down from parent to child, and the only way to obtain one is to absorb a fish into your body. The bigger the fish, the most powerful the ability one gets. Thankfully, only Uzu shinobi absorbed a fish at the time, but the chakra explosion it caused was awful. It’s why we live underground; the land is scorched and the atmosphere is saturated with corrupted chakra it’s impossible to live there.”

“What about you?”

Obito blinks, confused. “Uh?”

“Do you have ESP abilities?” Kakashi presses.

Obito hums. “I do.”

“What are they?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Obito says, eyes twinkling.

* * *

“Obito?” Kakashi breathes, limping out of the wreckage. Obito stands in front of him, arms spread open and body glowing white.

“Go away,” Obito hisses, staring down at the group in front of him.

“Aww,” one coos. “You think you can take us?”

Another scoffs. “C'mon Obito. We know you’re powerless.”

Obito grits his teeth and stands his ground, the glow around his body intensifying.

“Don’t be like that,” a girl says. She walks close to Obito until their bodies are practically touching, then she places a hand on his cheek. “We mean you no harm, Obito, I promise. But-” her head turns to look behind Obito, to Konoha’s shinobi and the village “- they need to pay.”

“They don’t,” Obito says. He covers her hand with his, and for a while the girl seems elated, but then Obito removes the hand. “I will fight you on this.”

“Very well,” she says, icy. She steps back. “I was willing to spare you, but now… you’ll be the first I kill.”

Obito chuckles. “I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

With an heavy ‘thump’ Obito falls to the ground, his appearance going back to normal aside from the horns sprouting from his forehead, his glow diminishing. His breath is heavy, clothes dirty with blood and ashes.

“Obito!” Kakashi calls, running to him. “Are you okay?”

Obito nods. “Just peachy.” He tries to sit up but fails, and Kakashi gives him support, holding Obito against his chest.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Kakashi says. He watches as Obito’s body starts knitting itself together, wounds disappearing as if they never even happened and only blood to show for them.

Obito shakes his head. “I wanted to.”

“Keh,” Peggy almost laugh, flying down and into Obito’s awaiting arms. A glowing fish in his flippers, and Peggy pushes it towards Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi glows as the fish is absorbed into his body.

“What-” Kakashi tries, but Peggy jumps and pats him on the head.

“Keh,” Peggy says, smug.

Obito looks at Kakashi, befuddled, then he starts laughing. Kakashi joins him not long after, and soon they’re both clutching their stomach, tears falling down their eyes.

“I love you so much,” Obito says, smiling.

Kakashi freezes. “You what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> AU NOTES
> 
> While I explained most of what happened, here some side notes!
> 
> \- Obito's ESP ability is Eldritch Physiology  
> \- Peggy is a fucking troll  
> \- Tokyo ESP characters do exist in this story; they were children during Uzu's invasion and gained ESP powers during that time.  
> \- Rinka was Obito's jounin sensei and is engaged to Azuma, and actually, they're also Obito's adopted parents  
> \- We don't talk about Madara. We DO NOT  
> \- Obito is only half Uchiha, but that's not particulalry relevant to the story


End file.
